terrathridfandomcom-20200214-history
Zorn Depot
The Zorn Depot was a mine track switching and repair station in the Zorn Pass. It doubled as a defensive fallback position for defending the nodestones. Dorik Bravethumb was the foreman. His incompetence left the depot open to attack, despite warnings from Commander Caebrek. Harbek Battlemore, Dain Goodfist, and Tordek Aberdinker were stationed there. In the center was a turntable for switching tracks, controlled from the control box to the east. Also controlled by the box, was a crane running along the ceiling. To the north, stairs led down to the gear mechanisms for the turntable. To the southwest are Dorik's office, a break room, an armory and a restroom. Zorn Depot Main Description Upon Entering: "The tunnel opens up into a large cavern as your cart abruptly smashes into the bumpers of a safety stop. An ongoing battle between dwarves and Ghull-dreng rages across the mine cart depot. In the center is a turntable for allowing the many converging tracks to change direction. To the left, in front of a raised wooden watchtower, a group of dwarves (Harbek, Dain and deceased Tordek) take cover behind an overturned table as arrows and spells rain down from the other side of the cavern. To the right, a statue has collapsed, blocking the south exit from allowing mine carts through. A few have already begun piling up in front of it. As soon as you notice this, you see another cart careening through the northern tunnel. This one contains a dwarf frozen in ice. Even from here you can see terror in his lifeless eyes. The cart slams into the rest." Mechanics E005 The main chamber features a turntable to allow switching of tracks from the control box on the eastern side. The control box could also manipulate a crane with 800 lb lifting capacity, DC 18 dexterity check to avoid being restrained. Both mechanisms require a DC 12 intelligence check to operate. The claw has 40 ft movement and requires an action to grab. A lever near the track could be pulled to switch the track to turn 90 degrees. At the end of initiative, a cart will fly in rapidly from the south containing various things. Cart order: Frozen dwarf, coal cart, explosives cart (unless PC will obviously be killed), dwarf on fire, frozen dwarf on fire. Gunpower kegs litter the battlefield. Players could utilize them by picking them up with the crane or loading them onto the carts and rolling them. Fire on the turntable could spread if rotated toward the cowardly dwarves. Gunpowder rules: DMG 267 - 7d6, within 5 ft, 4d6 within 10 ft, DC 12 for half damage Zorn Offices "The locked door opens to a hallway with wooden doors lining the sides." DC 11 dex to unlock. Southern Room Description "A small table sits in the corner with a half eaten meal. One chair is turned over. To the left of the door are shelves with food and personal effects." *Player may find Tankard here instead of on Tordek - DM choice. (Tankard of Sobriety, XGE pg. 139)) Northern Room Description "An ornate stone desk sits in the center of the room. Pens, ink containers, parchment, lamp and a letter sit on top. A small, balding dwarf cowers under the table." Letter content: "Dorik, have you been ignoring my memos? This is the third week in a row you’ve failed inspection. The Zorn Depot represents a major single point of failure security risk to the Nodestones’ safety. We’re on the brink of war! Get your people in line and get those fortifications in place, or you’ll be losing your foremanship. Silverstone is on my ass for your screw-ups. You’re on thin ore! ~Commander Caebrek" Northern Restroom Description "A hole in the back of the room is the source of a terrible, terrible smell." DC 15 to find item in the hole: Chime of Opening DMG pg. 158 (2 charges) Southern Closet "A closet containing broomsticks, pickaxes, lanterns, hammers and rail ties." Maps Category:Battle Category:Zorn Pass Category:Karazgrad